A Vida Continua
by Flor de Cereja
Summary: Dois anos ser passaram, após a Quarta Grande Guerra dos estavam reconstruindo suas vidas e eles, que haviam sido considerados os heróis da guerra passavam por momentos difíceis, é preciso entender que salvar o mundo é extremamente fácil se comparado a tentar entender o que se passa no coração.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

**Nesse cap. surgira o nome de um personagem muito importante, Ucker, ele será muito importante na fic.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Passando-se cerca de dois anos após a guerra, a vila de Konoha já havia terminado todas as construções danificadas, a contribuição de Yamato para os feitos fora essencial. Tudo havia voltado ao normal. Depois da guerra, eles nunca mais tiveram notícia de Sasuke.

Naruto permanecia grande parte de tempo trancado em seu apartamento, ás vezes seus amigos o chamava para da uma volta nos arredores da vila. Ele ia pelo fato desse praticamente obrigado e sabia que estavam preocupados com ele. Afinal, era novidade Naruto estar desanimado.

Naruto estava assistindo TV quando, um ANBU surgiu diante dele fazendo-o se assusta.

Naruto- POR QUE FAZEM ISSO?! – berrei

ANBU- Tsunade-sama solicita a sua presença na sala dela. – falou por debaixo da máscara de águia.

Naruto- Hai.- disse e o ANBU assim que ouviu a resposta, sumiu diante dele -Esses Anbus... O que pensam que são?! – disse ainda estava frustrado com o susto- Deixa eu ir logo ver o que a vovó que.- disse saindo do apartamento, e correndo rumo ao prédio onde fica a sala da Tsunade- Tsunade- sama! Por que você adora manda um ANBU pra me assusta?!

Tsunade: Cala a boca e sentem-se Naruto.

Naruto: Yoo! Sakura- chan.- gritei

Sakura: Yoo! Naruto.

Tsunade: Vocês sabem por quê foram chamados aqui?- os dois negaram com a cabeça.- Bem... Uchiha Sasuke foi visto vagando em território do limite de Konoha.

Sakura: Depois de dois anos, ele resolveu da as caras.- falei com desdenhe

Tsunade: De acordo com a política de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke devera ser julgado e com certeza será preso.

Naruto: Mais isso não e justo!- gritei- Sasuke lutou ao nosso lado na Guerra.

Sakura: Não podemos fazer nada?

Tsunade: Infelizmente não.

Naruto: Como assim não? – perguntei em um rosnado- A senhora e a Hokage!

Shizune: Não depende só da Tsunade- sama, também tem a decisão do conselho.

Naruto: Aqueles velhos baka.- falei em um rosnado.

Tsunade: Eu vou ver o que posso fazer.- falou cruzando os braços.- Esta dispensado Naruto, Sakura fique.- disse vendo Naruto sai da sala e Sakura sentando novamente- Soube que ainda está querendo adota uma criança.

Sakura: Hai!.- disse com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Tsunade: Não acha que é muito nova pra te um filho?- questionou.

Sakura: Não, afinal não tem idade pra se ter um filho.

Tsunade: Mais você é uma medica no inicio da carreira, uma criança vai atrapalhar seu futuro.

Sakura: Com todo respeito Tsunade- sama, mas uma criança não ira me atrapalha em nada.

Tsunade: E o que seus pais acham disso?

Sakura: Eles não tem que acha nada, eu sou de maior e moro sozinha.

Shizune: Você sabe que pelas leis de Konoha, só poderá adota uma criança se estiver casada.

Sakura: Eu sei disso Shizune, estou procurando alguém pra se casa comigo.

Shizune: Você já tem alguma criança em mente?

Sakura: Hai! Já faz dois anos que estou querendo adotar o Ucker, mas os meus pais não deixavam, sem fala que eu era de menor, mas agora que sou de maior só falta eu arruma um marido.

Tsunade: Essa criança, é aquela que a Mitsashi encontrou no esconderijo do Kabuto.

Sakura: Hai! Ele era muito pequeno, tinha um ano e não sabia explica como foi para naquele lugar ou quem eram seus pais.

Tsunade: Bem... pode ser retira Sakura

Sakura: Com licença Tsunade- sama.- falou se retirando da sala.

Shizune: Tsunade- sama esse garoto não e aquele, que você acha se filho do Itachi.

Tsunade: Sim, é esse mesmo, mais a Mitsashi falou que ele estava sozinho na caverna.

Shizune: Mas ela também disse que o Orochimaru viu a criança.

Tsunade: Mas pelo que ela contou, o Orochimaru não mostro interesse pela criança, depois que ela falou que era uma menina.

Shizune: É você acha mesmo que ele acreditou nisso?

Tsunade: Se acreditou, eu não sei... mas essa criança vai esta melhor com a Sakura, do que com outra pessoa.

Shizune: Você vai mesmo deixa a Sakura adota o Ucker?- perguntou assustada.

Tsunade: Acho que esta no sangue da Sakura ama os Uchihas.- disse rindo- Afinal ela amor essa criança no momento que a viu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notas finais do capítulo**

**E ai, gostaram? Espero que sim!**  
><strong>Beijinhos lindos<strong>  
><strong>Logo, logo eu posto o proximo cap.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_Yoo! Minna.  
>Espero que gostem. Se tiver ruim, por favor, não hesitem em falar que eu prometo tenta melhorar.<em>

Naruto andava pela vila de cabeça baixa e as mãos nos bolsos. O rosto ainda triste pelo que a Hokage avia dito.

– O que tanto pensa Naruto?- era Sakura que surgiu em sua frente

Naruto: AAAH!- gritei- Da onde você saiu?- perguntei com a mão no coração.

Sakura: Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Naruto: Não e da sua conta Sakura- chan- falei emburrado por causa do susto.

Sakura: Como e que é?- uma veia pulso no meu pulso, neste momento estava me segurando pra não matar o Naruto.

Naruto: Bem...- coçou a cabeça e a olhei- Depois que o Neji- san morreu, eu fui embora sem fala com a Hinata-chan e agora tem a volta do Sasuke- disse me sentando no banco de uma lanchonete- E muita coisa pra minha cabeça.

Sakura: A morte do Neji, foi uma fatalidade.

Naruto: Se eu não fosse descuidado...- fechei as mãos e apertei com força- Neji não teria...- uma lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto.

Sakura: Não foi sua culpa Naruto.- falei segurando a mão dele.

Naruto: Mesmo assim... Me sinto culpado.- disse enxugando a lágrima.

Sakura: Pare de fica carregando tanto peso nas costas, ok?- ele assentiu com a cabeça- Voltando ao nosso assunto.- pensou no que estava falando- Ah sobre o Sasuke, deixa que a Tsunade- sama resolve, o que tiver que ser será.

Naruto: Você ainda tá com raiva dele?

Sakura: Isso não vem ao caso no momento.- disse encarando ele- Depois que o Neji –san morreu, você foi pro "Monte Myoboku" ( terra dos sapos) ficou lá por dois anos, é agora que voltou só viver trancado naquele apartamento.

Naruto: Não estava muito afim de ver o mundo.- disse abaixando a vista.

Sakura: Pois é Naruto! Você não estava querendo ver o mundo, mas ele mudou.

Naruto: Hai! Eu sei disso, mas...

Sakura: Mas nada, do mesmo jeito que eu cansei de espera pelo Sasuke, a Hinata cansou de espera você.

Naruto: Mas eu a...- fui interrompido por uma lira escandalosa.

Ino: Yoo! Naruto e Sakura-chan- disse se sentando do lado deles- O que fazem juntos aqui?

Sakura: Naruto estava me contando seus problemas.

Ino: O que?! Me contar!

Naruto: Eu não vou te contar!- cruzei os braços.

Sakura: Naruto ia me fala que ama a Hinata.- disse com brilho no olhar.

Naruto: O quê?! Não é nada disso!- gritei- Eu só queria diz...- fui interrompido de novo.

Ino: Então depois de dois anos, você resolveu se declara pra ela?- também tinha brilho nos olhos.

Naruto: Tsc... do que você ta falando?

Sakura: Você é tão idiota Naruto.- disse e ele fez uma cara de que não estava entendendo nada- A Hinata falou que te ama seu imbecil!- dei um tapa na cabeça do loiro- Depois de tanto tempo, você ainda não sabe o que isso significa?- o loiro permaneceu calado.

Ino: Francamente você é mais idiota do que eu pensava.- disse colocando a mão na testa.

Naruto: Sakura-chan sinceramente...- disse me levantando- Em vez de vocês me ajudarem, só estão-me deixando pior.

Sakura: Espera Naruto.- segurei no braço dele- O que você sente pela Hinata?

Naruto: Bem... ela sempre foi muito bonita.- disse olhando pra baixo- É provavelmente esta mais linda ainda.- dei um sorriso de cantor.

KAMI! Você tem salvação Naruto!- gritaram as duas juntas.

Naruto: Serio, eu não entendo as mulheres.- cruzei os braços e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Sakura: Você não mudou nada Naruto.- disse rindo.

Ino: A Sakura tem razão, você deveria muda essa sua personalidade Naruto.

Naruto: Tsc... você não falam coisa com coisa.

Ino: Eu quero que você deixe de se idiota baka!- gritei com uma veia saltando em minha testa.

Sakura: Quando você deixa de se idiota, você vai entende o que agente que dizer Naruto.- falei seria.

Naruto: Dattebayo, - " Mas do que diabos essas duas estão falando?!"- pensei- A conversa ta boa, mais tenho que ir, já ne garotas.- disse saindo do estabelecimento- "Eu ainda tenho que fala com a Hinata'- pensei.

Sakura: Esse Naruto, não mudar nunca.- falou balançando a cabeça- Mas diz ai Ino, fiquei sabendo que você esta ajudando o Sai.

Ino: Hai! Ele esta em uma nova etapa do tratamento social.- falei tranquilamente.

Sakura: Sei...- falei desconfiada- Mas que etapa é essa?

Ino: A do beijo.

Sakura: Beijo...como assim beijo?- perguntei confusa.

Ino: Você sabe que o beijo e uma das melhores demonstrações de afeto entre duas pessoas.

Sakura: O que tem isso?- disse me levantando pra sai da lanchonete.

Ino: Eu ando beijando ele uai.- falei com se não fosse nada.

Sakura: Você ta namorando com o Sai?- perguntei assustada

Ino: Eu to "beijando" ele, é não "namorando".

Sakura: Nossa, você já esqueceu o Sasuke- kun?

Ino: Eu não sou você Sakura...- falei é ela me olhou confusa- Eu não vou fica a vida toda esperando por um homem.

Sakura: E quem disse, que eu ainda estou esperando por ele?

Ino: Então por quê você ainda não deu uma chance por Lee?

Sakura: O Lee é legal, mas ele é muito estranho sem fala aquelas sobrancelhas de taturanas.

Ino: É verdade testuda, as sobrancelhas dele parecem esta vivas.- nos duas riramos do meu comentário.

Sakura: Olha ali não e a Tenten-chan?- aportei pra morena que estava sentada numa mesa de bar.

Ino: Ela parecer ta cabisbaixa.

Sakura: Vamos lá, fala com ela.- falei puxando a loira.

Ino: Vai você testuda.- falei parando no meio da rua- Tenho que volta por Hospital.- falei indo em direção oposta.

Sakura: Boa sorte lá.- acenei pra Ino, caminhei ate o local onde Tenten estava e me sentei na sua frente- Garçom- chamei.

Garçom: Sim, senhorita.

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_Gostaram? Espero que sim!  
>Não esqueçam os reviwes, pois ninguem merecer leitor fantasma!<br>Então digam a sua opinião e o que deve se melhorado!_


End file.
